Magnetoelectronics devices, spin electronics devices and spintronics devices are synonymous terms for devices that use the effects predominantly caused by electron spin. Magnetoelectronics effects are used in numerous information devices, and provide non-volatile, reliable, radiation resistant, and high-density data storage and retrieval. Magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) devices are well-known magnetoelectronics information devices.
Generally, a magnetoelectronics information device is constructed with an array of magnetoelectronics elements (e.g., giant magnetoresistance (GMR) elements or magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) elements) that are separated by dielectric or other insulative material. One type of electrical connection to a magnetoelectronics element is made using electrically conductive layers or electrodes that overlie the element. However, inherent stress in the structure of the electrodes can adversely affect the magnetic properties of the magnetoelectronics element. Accordingly, it is preferable to make at least the overlying contact electrode as thin as possible. However, as the thickness of the overlying contact electrode decreases, the difficulty in making subsequent electrical contact to the overlying contact electrode increases. Planarization to the overlying contact electrode often results in over-planarization past the overlying contact electrode. In addition, planarization to an array of overlying contact electrodes may result in “edge effects” which damage the magnetoelectronics elements disposed on the outside of the array Further, the creation of a via to an overlying electrode is difficult with present-day increases in aspect ratios and requires additional masking steps, resulting in decreased throughput and increased production costs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for contacting an electrically conductive layer overlying a magnetoelectronics element. It is also desirable to provide an improved method for contacting an electrically conductive layer overlying a magnetoelectronics element in an array of magnetoelectronics elements. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.